War to Love
by guardiankeeper537
Summary: A fanfic for my friend's birthday. It's about two saiyan girls finding two other saiyan guys. What if Gohan never met Videl? What if Future Trunks comes back? OC characters are in here too.


Two space pods were flying towards a blue and green planet called Earth. Those pods contained two saiyans who survived from Planet Vegeta. They heard that other saiyans lived on Earth so they traveled there. In 5 minutes, the two pure breed saiyans would meet their kind.

Two half bred saiyans were training with each other. Gohan and Future Trunks sparred at a desert area. Future Trunks decided to come back to the past since he missed seeing his master Gohan. The two saiyans were the same age, 24-years-old. Trunks kept his long lavender hair and blue and white saiyan armor while Gohan still had his hair style while fighting Cell and namekian purple outfit. Since he didn't spar with Trunks for a long time, Gohan finally found some time to train with him. They were evenly matched so it gave each other a challenge.

"You got to be better than that, Trunks!" Gohan mocked.

"It doesn't seem you're doing any good," replied Trunks.

"Then I guess I have to power up even more," Gohan went into Super Saiyan 2.

Trunks did the same. "I have to make sure he doesn't go rage mode on me," he thought.

The super saiyans fought intensely until they sensed two ki's coming towards their atmosphere. They immediately stopped their battle and faced towards the ki's.

"Saiyans?" Trunks asked.

"More seem to have survived. Hope they're friendly." The space pods entered the Earth's atmosphere and landed 10 miles away from Gohan ad Trunks. Fortunately, the desert landscape spread over there too. The two half-breeds quickly flew to the craters that the space pods made. Gohan and Trunks each looked down at a crater. They prepared to fight if the saiyans were evil.

The two space pods opened their doors. In one pod, a girl who was 20- years-old had long braided black hair, average height, and in traditional blue saiyan armor. Gohan thought the girl was cute and pretty. In the other pod, a taller girl with black hair in a ponytail and bangs and purple saiyan armor slowly came out. Trunks thought his heart skipped a beat when she saw the beautiful saiyan. Gohan and Trunks powered down to give them a good welcome. The two girls flew up and landed back down side by side. They thought the guys were either hot or cute to the ones who thought they were pretty or beautiful. But they had a mission in mind.

"You guys are only half-breeds," Kylie said first.

"Do you know where the other saiyans are here?" Jen asked.

Gohan and Trunks looked at each other. Then Trunks replied "Yes, but who are you?"

"My name is Jen," said the girl in the purple saiyan armor.

"And I'm Kylie. We're pure bred saiyans and have no interest in half breds like you two. We need to get the other two saiyans here so we can reunite our race and prosper once again," she said confidently.

"Well, all the saiyans here are good now. So there's no way you can build that tradition again," Gohan replied.

Kylie and Jen looked at each other too. Then they smiled and paused after looking back at them. "I guess we will have to kill you then," said Jen calmly. The girls were so sure they would win.

Gohan immediately put his hands out and said, "Wait! We don't need to fight." But the girls had already powered up to Super Saiyan level. They didn't know that saiyan girls could be Super Saiyans.

"I don't want to hurt you. We can help," Trunks pleaded.

"We don't need any help. Prepare to die," Jen charged at Trunks who dodged by flying backwards. He powered up too but wasn't being offensive. Jen was annoyed by that so she went to Super Saiyan 2. Trunks was surprised that she could go to that level but powered up as well. At this point, he was messing around with her. Somehow he knew that she wouldn't actually kill him. He was even giggling a bit which made Jen even more irritated. Trunks observed that she didn't know a lot of moves but could potentially use her power to make effective attacks since she was already a Super Saiyan 2.

On the other side, while Gohan was watching the start of Trunk's and Jen's battle, Kylie threw him off with a punch on the head.

"Hey, what was that for?!" he shouted.

"Don't talk to me like you know me. You are a disgrace to the saiyan race," replied Kylie.

"It doesn't have to be this way."

Kylie ignored what he said and continued to fight. Gohan did the same as Trunks by just dodging her attacks. Sometimes he would sneak up behind her and tickle her. Kylie spazzes out and screams whenever someone tickles her. This made her very frustrated.

Meanwhile, Jen wanted to know why the guys didn't want them to see the other saiyans.

"Why are you trying to protect the other saiyans? You know you are only half-breeds. The pure ones out here can fight us easier."

"We're not trying to protect them, just stalling you. Once you know that the tradition is gone, I'll let you see Goku and Vegeta."

From him saying their names, Jen suddenly stopped fighting with her face in shock. "Vegeta? As in Prince Vegeta?"

"Yeah, he's my father."

They both descend to the ground. Jen put one knee down and her right arm to her chest. Trunks was confused at why she was bowing down to him.

"My apologies, Prince Trunks. I had no idea that the royal family was here. Please forgive me."

Trunks kneeled down and put her chin up so he can look at her closely. They stared at each other in the eyes. Jen was lost in his blue eyes.

Trunks stated, "I can tell by your eyes that you're not evil."

"How so?"

"I just know," he smiled.

Kylie was wondering what was going on with Jen. But Gohan tickled her again which made her spaz again. Exhausted, Kylie flew down and tried to hold her sides so he wouldn't do it again. Gohan went down as well and crossed his arms.

"Done yet?"

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Who are the saiyans that you're hiding from us?"

"You mean Vegeta and my dad, Goku?"

"The prince is here! But who's Goku?"

"His saiyan is Kakorate though. Does that ring a bell?"

Shocked, Kylie exclaimed, "Bardock's son! I always look up to Bardock. I had no idea his son was here and that he was your grandfather." She looked like she was going to faint. Gohan went up to her quickly so she didn't fall. He caught her in his arms when she was about to fall backwards.

"Are you okay?" he asked worryingly.

"Sorta. Just so overwhelming." Gohan and Kylie sat down next to each other.

"What's confusing is how you "survived" Plant Vegeta. You seem young and the planet was destroyed more than 20 years ago."

"They're other saiyans out there who survived. My parents sent me here to get the rest of the saiyans."

"That means they'll come here eventually. I have to tell my dad and Vegeta."

"Are you usually this reserved to your enemies?"

"No, and you're not my enemy. Just a cute saiyan who needs to be lead the right path."

"Cute?" Kylie blushed.

Gohan didn't realize he said that aloud. "Uh, yeah. I mean you are," he nervously said while putting his hand behind his head.

Kylie smiled, "Thanks. I really like your hair and think you look cute too."

Gohan blushed as well. Afterwards, they walked towards Trunks and Jen.

Beforehand, Jen learned that this Trunks was from the future and different timeline. Trunks told her that she didn't have to call him Prince Trunks, just Trunks. He also said that felt calmer since Cell was defeated. They saw Kylie and Gohan come towards them. The guys thought about letting the girls meet Goku and Vegeta. Kylie and Jen were really excited.

Out of nowhere, however, someone pushed Trunks and Gohan toward the girl they were talking to. Gohan was pushed on top of Kylie, making them both fall. The same happened to Trunks and Jen. Gohan kissed Kylie while Trunks kissed Jen. Everyone was shocked but didn't want to part lips. Not wanting to make things too awkward, the guys got off the girls. They were about to apologizing until the four heard some giggling in the distance. The saiyans saw two small people flying away. Trunks and Gohan knew immediately who they were.

To be continued…


End file.
